Talk:Summer Rose/Affiliation/@comment-39997281-20190703110624/@comment-4141313-20190705211817
Yes, there is a choice. It may not be morally right, but this series has shown morals mean jack shit when it comes to making a choice. Even if Huntsman are the only ones able to fight the grimm, they don't have too. Just ask Raven and Carmine. The current society I've pointed out is flawed from the get go by relying on mercs over having stable militaries. If anything, Atlas' decision to conscript huntsmen into their army is the safe choice then relying on people that work for the highest bidder. And its not like they are drafted, they apply to Atlas with the knowledge they will be apart of the Military when they graduated, meaning they are basically enlisting. Just because it would be morally wrong to make a certain choice, doesn't mean the choice doesn't exist. Unless someone is holding a gun to your head or you are a slave to morality, there is always a choice. Summer had the choice to fight, or the choice to tell Ozpin to find someone else, considering the only thing making her better than Ironwood, Glynda, or Qrow is a set of eyes, a set of eyes Ozpin doesn't even know how to work it seems since it took Maria showing up for Ruby to even learn anything. And if anything, Summer being an SEW should have given her more ''reason to not do it if she was aware of the powers. Considering they are being hunted into extinction, Summer thinking she can make a change if she has the powers is a even more reckless move since if she does, it not only paints a target on her back like it did for Maria, who was attacked by Tock for being an SEW, but it also leaves Ruby, someone else with silver eyes, unaware that the eyes is what caused Summer to be killed, meaning she'll end up following in her footsteps and die too. Again, from ''Red Like Roses Part II. I know you've lived a nightmare I caused you so much pain But, baby, please don't do what I did I don't want you to waste your life in vain Summer ''doesn't ''consider her actions to have been the right decision now that she posthumously knows Ruby is following in her footsteps. She's aware that her choice could get Ruby killed. Even if at the time she thought she was doing the right thing, she knows now her actions set Ruby down a path she doesn't want her to walk. Maybe its because I don't believe in sacrificing your life for the greater good or decry the notions of pride and duty compelling you fight a battle you could die in unless you specifically signed up for it, but imo, if you have the option to avoid a situation where you may die and there are plenty of people capable of doing it in your place, you don't throw away your life, especially if you have people relying on you to come home. Soldiers are the ones most qualified to protect their country, and they are willing to put their lives on the line since that is what the job entails. Their sacrifices I can respect because they knew from the offset they could die but did so anyway, and they went in with the knowledge that what they were doing was protecting their families. Huntsmen however are not the ones most qualified to save the world though, and they didn't sign up to throw their lives away. * Most huntsman signed up because the job was romanticized to them. * Others signed up because they saw being a huntsman as a means to end, like Weiss using it to be like Nicolas Schnee, Yang so she could have adventures and search for Raven, and Blake so she could further promote Faunus Equality. * Others signed up just for the ability to fight, like Raven did so she could lead the Branwens and kill huntsmen. * Others signed up for the glory of being a hero, like Jaune initially did. * Others signed up because they had nowhere to go and needed to get stronger, like Ren and Nora. To say Huntsmen signed up knowing they could die and that they are the most qualified to fight Grimm is incorrect. Cause not even they can reliably fight the Grimm in the end. * Dee and Dudley barely graduated and were outshined by students and one professional, and it cost Dee his life. * The huntsman at Shion died to both the Branwen and Nucks. * Tyrian and Hazel killed most of Mistral's huntsmen on their own. Huntsmen are not soldiers, they aren't police. They are mercenaries, and ultimately, Huntsman have the right to do whatever they want once they have the license. They are not bound to be Grimm killers, nor are they expected to give their lives. Its not a duty to them, nor is it a job of self-sacrifice. Its just a job.